The invention relates to a cabin attendant seat, to an arrangement comprising a cabin attendant seat and to an aircraft area.
The passenger cabin of a modern passenger aircraft is usually equipped with cabin attendant seats on which cabin attendants can take their place during takeoff and landing of the aircraft. Said cabin attendant seats are usually arranged in the door areas of the aircraft cabin. From DE 10 2008 009 938 A1, for example, a cabin attendant seat is known, the backrest of which borders on a side wall of a monument, for example a toilet module, and which has a folding seat element that is pivotable relative to the backrest. DE 10 2005 009 750 A1, on the other hand, discloses a cabin attendant seat having a folding seat element, the backrest of which is arranged adjacent to a backrest belonging to a passenger seat. The backrest of the cabin attendant seat is mounted on a base in a swivellable manner via a joint. The backrest of the cabin attendant seat can thus be pivoted, when the aircraft is in operating situations in which the cabin attendant seat is not in use, in a direction that faces away from the passenger seat. This permits unhindered adjustment of the backrest of the passenger seat.
Moreover, it is known, from DE 10 2008 009 938 A1, that it is desirable for items of emergency equipment, such as survival kits, to be stored, not in overhead luggage compartments arranged in the passenger cabin above the passenger seats, but in stowage compartments that are positioned in the door areas of the aircraft cabin. In an emergency, items of emergency equipment that are stowed in stowage compartments near the doors do not have to be first transported through the passenger cabin. Furthermore, the storage of items of emergency equipment in separate stowage compartments prevents said items from obstructing stowage space intended for the passengers' pieces of luggage.
A double cabin attendant seat arrangement which makes additional stowage space possible because of its structural design is likewise known from DE 3 634 839 A1.